Here With Me
by everyday-dream
Summary: Set in the future. Momo and Toji have been dating for years. When they reach a crucial point in their relationship, it affects Kiley deeply. Can Momo really leave Kiley all the way behind? Or will she give up everything she's worked so hard to get?


Adachi Momo was happy. She hummed a little tune as she brushed her golden-brown hair that reached the middle of her back. The brush hurt her a little as it caught on the tangles in her hair, but she was oblivious to it. Flipping the shining river over her shoulder, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the door.   
Outside, Momo couldn't stop grinning. She twirled around a little in the middle of the sidewalk, ecstatic. Her golden hair gleamed slightly in the fading daylight.   
"Oi, Momo! Why so happy?"   
The sound of a voice broke Momo out of her blissful state. "Hmm?" She blinked and spun around so that she was facing forward.   
"Oh, hi, Kiley."   
The dark-brown-haired 22-year-old smiled at her. "Hey. You gonna answer me?"   
"Oh! Yeah, of course. Um....what'd you ask me again?"   
Kiley facefaulted. "I asked you, why so happy?"   
Momo's face broke into a smile again. "I have a date with Toji tonight!" she caroled, whirling around once more. "Isn't that wonderful?"   
"Yeah, sure!" Kiley responded agreeably. Inside, it hurt him a little, but he remembered what he had told Sae many years earlier. _People are free to like who they want._ So he didn't react.   
"Well, I've got to go. Don't want to be late, you know?"   
"Yeah." He nodded a little weakly. He didn't know why he was so bothered this time.   
"Ja!" Momo practically sang before she raced off.   
"Right....ja." Kiley waved halfheartedly. It was just a gut feeling, but he had an eerie sense that this time wasn't the same as all the others. 

~*~

Momo continued humming the tune where she left off. She was thrilled to be finally going somewhere with Toji. Sure, they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but ever since the whole Sae incident they'd been a little cautious about going out in public. It had been about two months since they'd even gotten a bite to eat together. So Momo couldn't break her good mood.   
_Boyfriend and girlfriend. _It still sounded a little bit strange to her, even though they'd been 'together' for almost three years. It didn't seem real after all she'd gone through with Sae. It had taken them all through the rest of their third year and the full fourth year of high school to convince Sae to leave them alone. Finally, she had gotten the picture and had gone back to her little pack of friends, and Momo and Toji were left to themselves...with the exception of Kiley.   
Momo frowned a little. Kiley still wouldn't leave her alone, but ever since she and Toji had started going out, he'd stopped trying to kiss her, etc. Now he was more like a friend- a really annoying friend, but a friend nonetheless. So now everything was perfect.   
Her thoughts were interrupted by the fact that she had arrived at the chic cafe where Toji had asked her to meet him. Breathing a little heavily, she opened the door and looked around for Toji. She spotted him and he waved. She waved back and smiled the smile she had reserved for him.   
"Hi, Peach," he greeted her as she sat down.   
Momo grimaced. "That's what Kiley used to call me," she told him in response to his questioning look.   
"Oh. Do you want me to stop, then?"   
Momo giggled. "No, that's OK. Coming from you, it sounds completely different." She gave him a peck on the cheek and he blushed.   
The rest of the night was spent pleasantly chatting and flirting a little- that is, until it was time for the check. They were the only ones left in the cafe, so there was a little pause in the conversation after Toji asked for the check. Momo blushed slightly and stared at her lap, trying to think of conversation to make.   
Toji exhaled loudly. "Momo," he said quietly. "I have something to ask you."   
Momo looked up. For some reason her hands were shaking, and her heart was pounding. _Stop that,_ she told herself, but it was no use. "W-what is it?" she asked, trying to hide the waver in her voice.   
Toji pulled a small black box out of his pocket. Placing it in front of Momo, he flushed slightly. "Adachi Momo....will you marry me?" 

~*~


End file.
